


Ferus and Roan

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Ferus meets Roan about a year after leaving the Jedi Order.





	Ferus and Roan

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get these two out of my head. I am pulling ideas from the series and expanding and changing things. I don't want to give them a tragic ending. So I guess this could be considered a slight AU but still dealing with things in this series and the Jedi Quest series. I also thought about Siri being alive and staying in contact with Ferus and maybe coming to visit. We'll see.

Ferus stood in the café looking at the various food options in front of him. There were many delicious looking breakfast foods. He was so caught up in the various options that he didn’t notice he was being watched. After a couple more minutes, the guy that was watching him approached him. 

“Hey,” he replied, startling Ferus. If he was still a Jedi padawan, he would have noticed the guy approaching, but that part of his life was over. 

Ferus blushed. “Hey. Am I in your way? I’m sorry,” he replied moving slightly so the guy could grab some food. 

The guy shook his head. “You weren’t in my way. I couldn’t help but notice you’ve been staring at all the food for five minutes and I’ve never seen you around before.”

Ferus blushed even more. “Yeah, I’m new here.” 

“I’m Roan Lands.”

“Ferus Olin. It’s nice to meet you Roan,” Ferus said looking in Roan’s warm bright green eyes that almost made him forget what he was doing and where he was.

“It’s nice to meet you too Ferus,” Roan told Ferus with a smile. “So, you’re having a hard time deciding what you want?”

Ferus nodded. “I’m not used to so many choices. Where I came from, I just had whatever was available. Any suggestion on what’s good?”

“Yeah, actually. Are you allergic to anything?” Ferus shook his head and watched as Roan took a chocolate chip muffin and a cinnamon roll and headed toward the register. “It’s on me.” 

Ferus’s jaw dropped. “What? You don’t have to-.”

“I know I don’t have to,” Roan replied with a wink. “I want to. Can I?” 

Ferus didn’t want to offend the handsome guy so he nodded. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

Roan smiled. “It was my pleasure. Would you like to eat with me?” 

Ferus grinned. “Yes. I would love to eat with you.” When he sat across from Roan at his table, he noticed that Roan bought him the same thing that he was eating and he couldn’t help but smile about that. Roan watched as he took a bite of his muffin.

“This is good,” Ferus told Roan after the first bite. They didn’t have a lot of opportunities to eat chocolate in the Jedi temple. 

Roan smiled, feeling relieved. “I’m glad you think so. It’s my favorite. I come in here every morning for a chocolate chip muffin or cinnamon roll or both depending on my mood, and coffee. It’s the best way to start the day.” 

“So if I were to come in here tomorrow morning, I would find you again,” Ferus asked before he could stop himself. 

Roan smiled as a blush spread across Ferus’s cheeks. “Yes. Although if you want to see me before then I have nothing going on today. I could give you a tour around the city if you haven’t already been around. I’ve been here all my life. I could be your awesome tour guide.” 

Ferus grinned widely. “I would like that. If you don’t mind.” 

“I really don’t mind,” Roan said sweetly. For a few minutes, they spent their time consuming their delicious breakfast treats. Ferus was growing nervous because he could sense that Roan wanted to ask where he was from, but he wasn’t ready to get into his backstory. Not yet at least.

“Do you usually buy strangers your favorite breakfast food,” Ferus asked once he was done eating. Curiosity got the best of him and he had to know the answer.

Roan chuckled. “Not until today.” 

Ferus smiled. “Because it’s unusual to see someone who has a hard time choosing a breakfast food?”

“I’ll admit that was unusual and part of it but you’re not bad on the eyes either,” Roan admitted, a light blush coloring his face.

“You think I’m cute,” Ferus said surprised.

“I don’t think you’re ugly,” was Roan’s quick response. He picked up his coffee to give himself something to distract himself with. Before he could take a sip, he asked Ferus something. “Does that make you uncomfortable?”

“Does a guy thinking I’m cute make me uncomfortable,” Ferus asked pretending to ponder the question while trying to hide the smile on his face. “No. It’s a first but I’m not uncomfortable with knowing you think I’m cute. I don’t think you’re ugly either by the way.”

Roan couldn’t help but laugh at that last comment as a wave of relief washed over him. “What do you mean it’s a first?”

Ferus sighed sadly. “I’ve never had anyone tell me I look cute before.” Even though growing up in the Jedi, love and attachments were forbidden, he knew a lot of people snuck around and did what they wanted with each other. No one approached Ferus about wanting to be in a relationship, although Ferus would have said no because he wanted to be the perfect padawan which is why he figured no one tried to talk to him about it. He didn’t even know if he preferred guys or girls because he never had an option since it was forbidden and no one of either gender had expressed an interest. Now he was sitting with a stranger who thought he was cute and he was flirting with him. So much had changed in such a short amount of time, it was hard to believe. But with his new life, came a new Ferus. A Ferus who could do what he wanted with no rules to hold him back. 

“Well that’s unfortunate because you are really cute. So, what brings you to Bellassa?” Roan was grateful for the opportunity to change the subject.

Ferus’s heart stopped for a moment. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to offend Roan, especially not when he felt this could be his first true friend but he couldn’t talk about what happened-not yet. “It’s a long story but the short version is that I needed to start over and I ended up here after 8 months of traveling from place to place. None of those places felt right so I kept traveling and here I am. I arrived here a few days ago and I really like it here so far. I feel this could become my home.” Ferus was wondering if this meeting was a coincidence. Though he had met others along each place he stopped at, he didn’t experience the same warmth and friendliness from any of them that he had experienced with the people here, Roan in particular and wondered if that was a coincidence.

“I’m glad you like it here. It’s a great place to live,” Roan told him with a warm smile that Ferus matched within seconds.

“Have you ever been anywhere else,” Ferus asked, relieved that Roan didn’t appear to be visibly frustrated with his lack of backstory.

Roan looked hopeful. “No. Not yet. Maybe someday.” 

Ferus smiled. “Since you’re offering to show me around this place, I’ll show you around some of my favorite places someday. If you want.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Roan told Ferus seriously.

“I promise we’ll do it,” Ferus said, determined to keep that promise.

Roan grinned. “Well, I’ll hold you to that promise then.”

Ferus really liked this guy and would make sure it happened. The next few hours were spent lost in conversation. Roan was telling Ferus about Bellassa and his life growing up. Ferus wished he could tell Roan more about him, but Roan understood and didn’t press him for details. Roan was different than anyone Ferus had met before. Roan actually seemed to like him and was interested in friendship, maybe even more. Ferus was starting to like this place even more than he already did.


End file.
